Steppenwolf
}} Steppenwolf is a New God affiliated with Apokolips and a member of Darkseid's Elite. He is known for the carnage and mass deaths he causes when he leads forces in battle. He is one of the most feared and respected of Darkseid's generals who has long been the commander and trainer of Apokolips' military; a post he has held throughout Darkseid's reign, Queen Heggra's reign and the reign Darkseid's father; Yuga Khan. Background As the brother of Heggra, the queen of Apokolips, Steppenwolf was designated as the commander of Apokolips' military. In a scheme to enrage war between New Genesis and Apokolips, prince Uxas had Steppenwolf ambush Izaya, the ruler of New Genesis, and his wife, Avia. While the New Genesians fought admirably, Avia was slain. In vengeance, Izaya led a retaliatory attack on Apokolips and slew Steppenwolf. Revenge, however, brought no solace to Izaya, and he went on a sojourn into the wilderness of New Genesis, seeking enlightenment and returning as the Highfather. Following Darkseid's ascension as ruler of Apokolips, he resurrected Steppenwolf and put him back in command of his military. 245,000 years ago, Steppenwolf takes an Apokolips shuttle with Darkseid to the planet of Bylan 5 in a mission to "acquire" the planet for its resources. However, during the "acquirement", the monster known as Doomsday attacks and Darkseid engages the creature in hand-to-hand combat. While ordered to let the battle unfold, Steppenwolf watches the destruction the fight wrought upon the planet and decided to teleport Darkseid away as the planet was destroyed; agreeing with Darkseid not to mention this to anyone. As the centuries progressed, Steppenwolf continued, and continues, to serve Darkseid loyally, leading his lord's forces in various planetary invasions and attacks in the interest of Apokolips. Combat Statistics *Steppenwolf (Bounty) *Steppenwolf (Darkseid's War Factory) Involvement Heroes *''Steppenwolf'' is one of two possible foes during the Apokoliptian Commander bounty. *''Steppenwolf'' is a possible boss in the Darkseid's War Factory 8 player raid. Villains Steppenwolf can be talked to in the villain safezone in New Genesis. Trivia *Steppenwolf first appeared in New Gods #7 (February 1972). *Steppenwolf wields various weapons, including a cable-snare in which he can entrap an opponent, and from which he can fire lethal radion beams. However, his main weapon is his electro-axe. *When going into battle personally, Steppenwolf often commands units of the Dog Cavalry; warriors riding enormous dog-like monsters into battle. *Steppenwolf's best warrior was an Apokoliptian soldier known as Canis Major. When Canis Major had a son, Canis Minor, Steppenwolf tried to train the boy to fight but all the lad was interested in was art. However, eventually Steppenwolf managed to corrupt him and the boy killed his father, taking his place as "Canis Major" and becoming a better soldier then his father ever was. Unfortunately, when Steppenwolf informed Darkseid of these events, Darkseid ordered Steppenwolf to kill the son as he preferred his father. *Steppenwolf has thousands of years of experience in most forms combat, tracking, strategy and weapons, especially in swords and axes. He is skilled in riding/training animals and also a expert driver, having driven virtually all vehicles of Apokolips. Gallery File:HallsOfPowerIIEnergyChamber2.jpg File:Steppenwolf (Bounty).png External links * DC Database * Wikipedia Category:Apokolips Category:New Gods Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Meta